Blood
by Akirafanatic
Summary: So. Much. Blood.


Kaito stood outside in the approaching darkness, waiting for the police to finally arrive. He hoped the three detectives inside wouldn't get into too much trouble. While he didn't _need_ to sit outside and wait for the police to direct them, the magician didn't want to be anywhere near the sick psychopath Shinichi, Saguru, and Heiji had been chasing for the past week. He shuddered as he remembered some of the pictures he'd caught glimpses of as the three poured over the files late at night.

Hearing the sirens, he stood straighter and waved his arm so they'd see him. He nodded to Inspector Megure and officers Sato and Takagi as they exited the vehicle and ran inside. Foot tapping faster as the minutes dragged on, the magician jumped slightly as the door finally opened again. He took half a step forward before faltering and bringing one hand up to his mouth.

The person who'd stepped outside was covered in _something_ , but it was too dark for Kaito to make out exactly what it was. All he knew was that the smell was _horrible_. Whoever the person was -Kaito couldn't tell much in the darkness, and he didn't have his night vision equipment with him as it was still being repaired from the last heist – shuffled outside and towards the road in an almost zombie-like fashion.

Officer Sato put a hand on Kaito's shoulder and nodded towards the figure shuffling down the street. "Will you make sure Kudo-kun gets home alright?"

"W-" Kaito took a deep breath and looked at the female officer. "What happened?"

The dark haired woman was close enough that the magician could see her face pull into a scowl as she shook her head. "We found the missing victims." That didn't answer his question, but from the way she turned to head back inside, it couldn't have been good.

Jogging to catch up to the older teen, Kaito kept his distance – both because of the smell and because he knew that it wouldn't do any good to try and talk to Shinichi until the blue eyed detective was ready. While the magician was patient enough to wait, it had caused tension between Shinichi and Heiji a few times in the past. They all knew the Osakan was just worried and wanted to help, but Shinichi was the type of person who needed to have time to himself before he was ready to talk to others about it.

Kaito had plenty of time to observe the soccer player, as his parent's house was about half an hours walk – though at the pace they were going, it'd probably take over an hour. Shinichi's posture was too straight, his shoulders held ridged, and head straight forward – Kaito was willing to bet the older teen wasn't actually seeing anything though.

It was only once they finally got to the road and streetlights finally appeared that Kaito got his first look at what the substance covering Shinichi was. When the magician finally registered the fact that the detective was _drenched_ head to toe in _blood_ , his first reaction was to stop and hurl slightly onto the side of the road. _"We found the missing victims."_ Suddenly made sense to the thief. Kaito could only shake his head as he thought about what must be going through Shinichi's mind.

For the rest of the hour spent shuffling home, Kaito alternated between wondering what had happened, and thinking about what he would do to the sick bastard who'd done this to Shinichi.

When they finally arrived at the Kudo manor, the magician hovered in the background as the detective automatically took off his shoes and trudged up the stairs. He listened as a door shut and the shower was turned on before pulling out some cleaner for the blood spots the detective had left trailing. Kaito refused to leave it to stain. He even threw out the shoes Shinichi had been wearing, knowing the older teen could always buy a new pair. By the time Heiji and Saguru got back, there were no traces of blood left on the floors or walls.

Seeing the question on both the detectives faces, Kaito sighed. "He's been in there for almost an hour now." Eyes trailing to his lap where he was absently fiddling with one of his card decks, he asked softly, "What happened?"

Heiji scowled and sat next to the magician, his face promising murder. Saguru simply frowned and shook his head. "We thought he was going to kill himself, so Shinichi pushed him out of the way."

"I'm…guessing that's not what happened?"

"Unfortunately not." When the blond didn't elaborate, Kaito made his cards disappear and stood up. Knocking on the bathroom door slightly, he paused and slowly opened it when there was no response.

"Shinichi?" The magician squinted slightly to see through the steam, and found the blue eyed detective standing fully clothed under the hot water. He probably hadn't moved once he'd stepped under the spray. Moving forward, Kaito winched when he felt the scalding temperature of the water and turned the knobs to a more reasonable temperature.

Stripping out of his own clothes, Kaito stepped into the shower and hugged the older teen. He didn't bother to say anything, knowing that words wouldn't do any good at the moment, and simply held on as tight as he could without crushing the blue eyed detective. He only let go when Heiji and Saguru joined them.

Working silently, they helped Shinichi out of his soaked clothing – Kaito made a mental note to burn the clothes later. Saguru poured a generous amount of shampoo onto his palm before gently starting to lather it into the detective's dark hair. They all resolutely ignored the slight tint to the water color as the last of the blood washed out from Shinichi's hair.

Being the only one facing the soccer player, Kaito saw the vacant blue eyes as they stared at nothing. It was almost as though Shinichi had shut down, though the magician didn't blame him. Taking the bottle of facewash, he squirted a bit onto his fingers and gently coaxed the blue eyes closed before slowly rubbing the foamy substance over Shinichi's face.

Rinsing the facewash off carefully, Kaito smiled sadly and kissed the detective's forehead. It always seemed to be Shinichi who got into the most trouble, or had to deal with the worst cases. The magician picked up the soccer player's left hand and made sure under his nails were blood free before doing the same with the right.

Once Heiji and Saguru had finished rising off the last of the shampoo and soap, Kaito turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He tossed two towels towards Heiji, who wrapped one around his waist and another around Shinichi's. Kaito quickly dried himself off before quickly going to grab pajamas and fresh underwear for all them. It took him only a second to change before he started toweling off his hair to stave off a cold.

Returning to the bathroom, he handed Saguru his and Shinichi's pajamas before giving Heiji the last pair and taking over towel drying the blue eyed teen's hair.

When all three were dried and dressed, Heiji picked Shinichi up and made his way down to the library. It was the room Shinichi had always been the most comfortable in, and Kaito approved of the Osakan's choice. Following the two down, he sat next to Heiji – who'd refused to let go of the blue eyed detective – and wrapped his arms around the soccer player, burying his nose into Shinichi's shoulder.

He looked up when a blanket draped across his back and smiled at Saguru who took a seat on the other side of Heiji and intertwined his right hand with Shinichi's left.

Kaito squeezed Shinichi slightly, silently letting him know that they were there, and would still be there when and if he was ready to talk about it. The magician smiled when he felt the slight muscle movement as the soccer player squeezed Saguru's hand lightly in thanks.

* * *

 **This idea has been in my head for quite a while. I'm glad I finally got it down!**


End file.
